1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes hamper assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ventilated hamper with containers integrated therein for the storage and transport of laundry supplies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laundry hampers are generally known in the art, being intended for the convenient collection and storage of soiled laundry.
Laundry hampers have been disclosed in U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,336, to Dean teaches a compartmentalized hamper. The compartments hold various laundry articles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,217, to Friday discloses a hamper with wheels, a handle and a cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,173, to Proctor, et al. discloses a hamper with an externally disposed clothespin tray.
There are also many ornamental designs for hampers. U.S. Pat. No. D256,423 to Bacskay, et al., U.S. Pat. No. D348,127 to Van Berne, U.S. Pat. No. D398,108 to Diaz, and U.S. Pat. No. D431,099 to Douglas are just several examples of design patents pertaining to laundry hampers. The aesthetics of a hamper is a significant consideration for the consumer. Hampers are often placed in conspicuous locations in the home. Hampers might be considered furniture.
Hampers, despite their immediate use for storing and transporting clothing, are ultimately directed to the task of cleaning clothes. However, prior art hampers are woefully inadequate in pursuing that objective. The art cries out for a hamper that stores and transports those laundry supplies that are incidental to, but essential for, the cleaning of clothes.
This invention generally relates to a laundry hamper assembly. A hamper, having a bottom floor and a top portion, features a container disposed in the top portion of the hamper. The container and the bottom floor of the hamper define a cavity. Articles of clothing are stored in this cavity.
The container in the top portion of the hamper is configured to hold laundry supplies. These supplies include, but are not limited to, detergent, bleach, and fabric softener. The invention further includes a means for supporting the container in the top portion.
Ventilation grills are defined in the sides of the hamper. The grills are between the container and the bottom floor of the hamper. The ventilation grills allow air to flow from the internal cavity to the outside of the hamper. This airflow prevents moisture build-up in the cavity of the hamper. Overtime, moisture might damage articles of clothing.
Other elements of the present invention are featured that improve the mobility of the hamper assembly, and secure the contents of both the hamper and the laundry supply containers.
The hamper assembly of the present invention allows people to place clothes, detergent, fabric softener and bleach in an encompassing container. Thus, providing a person the convenience of transporting and retrieving everything involved in the laundering of clothes at one time. This is an important aspect of this invention, for it allows users of the hamper to launder clothes in an efficient manner.
The present invention eliminates the need to make multiple trips from home to car to remote laundry facilities. An organized hamper is especially important at remote locations, such as a laundry mat. Over time, the present invention will dramatically save time and money.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the invention to provide a convenient storage system for the containing and transporting the various supplies required to launder clothing.
It is another object of the invention to supply a ventilated storage space for clothing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for the simultaneous transportation and storage of both laundry articles and laundry supplies in a convenient and efficient manner.
Yet another object of the invention is to ensure that laundry supplies are not forgotten, misplaced, or left behind when the supplies are transported from a storage location to a location for laundering clothing.